Toy Story 1 Deleted Scene: The New House
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Takes place right before the end of TS1. Woody and Buzz clear up their pals' confusion of the adventure in the new house.
1. Chapter 1: Time to Unpack

Toy Story 1 Deleted Scene: The New House

Takes place right before the end of TS1. Woody and Buzz clear up their pals' confusion of the adventure in the new house.

Chapter 1: Time to Unpack

Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger and Woody the Cowboy flew through the air past the moving van.

"Buzz! You flew past the truck!" said Woody

"I'm not aiming for the truck!" said Buzz

They landed in the box in the car. Andy looked in the box. He saw them and said "Woody! Buzz!"

"Really? Where were they?" said his Mom

"They were here in the car." said Andy. He gave the two of them a hug.

"See? What did I tell you? Right where you left them." She said

"Yeah but how did Buzz get down here? I didn't leave him in the car." Said Andy

Woody and Buzz winked at each other. When Andy and his family got to their house, the movers started to unpack. They put Andy's bed and Molly's crib in separate rooms. Then they unpacked their dressers, clothes, toy boxes and toys. Andy looked at his and Molly's toys. He held Woody and Buzz in his hands. He watched the movers place his other toys into the box one by one. Rex The Dinosaur, Slinky Dog, Rocky Gibraltar the wrestler, His Robot, Hamm and Piggy Bank, Lenny, Shark, Etch-A-Sketch, Mr. Spell, See'n Say, The troikas, Clown, Snake, The Army men and The Little Tikes. "Ok. All done." Said the mover "Where do you want these other toys, Ma'am?" The mover said to Andy's mom. He pointed to the box containing Bo Peep the shepherdess and her sheep, Ducky, Teddy, Troll and The Doll." Over there in the other room." She said him. Andy looked at the toys. Then he paused for a moment. He looked in the toy box. Something wasn't right. He put Woody and Buzz on the bed and took the others toys out of the box. Surely enough, Mr. Potato Head and RC Car weren't there. "Where are my Mr. Potato Head and toy car?" He asked the mover. Andy couldn't believe it. Just after he found his two missing toys, Two more had vanished. "Hmm. Let me go check the moving van." said the mover. They went to down to check.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion Clear Up

Chapter 2: Confusion Clear Up

The second the human left the room, Woody, Buzz and the toys came to life. When they got off the bed, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, Snake, Robot, Rocky, Bo Peep and Sarge gathered around them looking down on the floor.

"Hey fellas." said Woody

"Hello everyone." said Buzz

"Hi there." Said Bo

"Should we start or wait for Potato Head and RC?" said Rex

"Nah let's start without 'em." Said Slinky

"Ok. Woody, we're sorry we turned on you when Buzz fell out window." said Bo

"And we're also sorry we didn't save you guys from Sid's house when we Woody holding saw Buzz's detached arm." said Rex

"And I'm sorry I jumped on you in the truck. We thought you were trying to rid of RC." Hamm said to Woody

"And I'm sorry I tossed you out of the truck." said Rocky

"Can you ever forgive us?" said Robot

"Apology accepted." said Woody

Suddenly Hamm heard footsteps.

"Here comes the mover, probably with RC and Rex's moving buddy!" he said

"Places!" said Woody, He and Buzz climbed

"Hey, Woody." said Buzz

"Yeah, Buzz?" said Woody

"Even though I'm new to this toy thing, something tells me we're not supposed to move when people are around." said Buzz

"No, We're not." said Woody

The mover came in and the toys went into toy mode. He was carrying Mr. Potato Head and RC. He put them in the box.

"There ya go, Kid." said the Mover

"Thanks." said Andy

After the movers left, Andy played with his toys for a while then stopped when it was time for dinner. Then the toys sprang to life. Mr. Potato Head and RC came out of the box.

"Hey guys." Said Woody and Buzz

"Hey fellas. Hey Woody. I'm sorry I thought you pushed Buzz out the window on purpose." Said Mr. Potato Head

"All ready water under the bridge, Potato Head." said Hamm.

"So what happened at Sid's house and how did you guys escape?" said Slinky

"Well first here's how my arm fell off." said Buzz "I jumped off a banisher."

"You did what?" said Bo Peep

"I was trying to fly." said Buzz

"Well how did you get your arm reattached?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Sid's toys managed to reattach his arm." said Woody

"Then they helped us escape." Said Buzz

"You made friends with Sid's toys? That's sweet." said Bo Peep

"Yeah." said Rex

"How did you guys know see me with Buzz?" said Woody

"Lenny saw the whole thing." said Hamm

"Sure did." said Lenny "How did you guys pick up speed?"

"We used a rocket we "found"." said Woody

"Whoa. Well what do you think of the new house, Woody?" said Slinky

"Pretty good, Slink." said Woody

"Yeah." said Buzz

"Hey Buzz. Andy kept your box ship if you want to continue working on it." said Robot

"No thanks." said Buzz

"Andy and Molly are in separate rooms now." said Bo Peep

"Oh." said Woody

"Relax. I'm still a couple of blocks away." said Bo Peep

"Oh good." said Woody

"Troose?" said Buzz

"Troose." said Woody

And they shook hands.

"Now we're really frineds." Woody said to the others


End file.
